eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Threecaster
Population: 2,563, Size: 42 acres Wealth: 384,450 gp. Max value for sale: 846 gp. Max pawn value: 4,485 gp Demographics: Human (74%), Halfling (16%), Elf (5%), Dwarf (2%), Gnome (1%), Half-Orc (1%), Half-Elf (0%) Hamp Harbor is mostly a tangle of alleyways and row houses, and is known for its wines. The ruler is a feared tyrant. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Cracked Blade Owner: Simon Adleem, Male Human Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside is full of market stalls. Description: The tavern is a timber and brick simple building, with a green tile roof and a small vegetable garden. Several battered shields hang on the walls. It contains a small bell over the door and very few tables and chairs. Specials: Beef Cake and a Glass of Vodka (4 sp) Chicken Cake and a Tankard of Cider (4 sp) Chocolate Soup with Garden Greens and a Tankard of Bitter (5 sp) Other Patrons: Willice Crosis, Female Human Details Trym Littlefinge, Male Halfling Details Ella Zheng, Female Human Details Bercival Zhanes, Male Human Details Blacksmith: The Bulette's Gauntlet Owner: Gyna Stongbones, Male Halfling Details Location: In a civic quarter. The street outside has a town crier with the latest news and gossip. Description: The blacksmith is a stone-walled simple building, with a red tile roof and a pillared curved-roof entryway. It contains a deck with chairs and a large hot forge in the middle of the shop. Specials: Breastplate (phb 145) (399 gp) Trident of Fish Command (dmg 209) (759 gp) Ammunition, +1 (dmg 150) (25 gp) Other Patrons: Julina Hilmeins, Female Human Details Marah Murphy, Female Human Details Elysande Tao, Female Human Details Alchemist: The Olive Shrooms and Such Owner: Geortia High-hill, Female Halfling Details Location: In the artisan's district. The street outside contains a heroic monument. Description: The alchemist is a wooden large single storey building, with a brown tile roof and dwarven-crafted iron furniture. It contains a large candelabra and vines hanging from the ceiling. Specials: Potion of Healing (dmg 187) (48 gp) Potion of Fire Breath (dmg 187) (146 gp) Potion of Gaseous Form (dmg 187) (294 gp) Other Patrons: Maynily Murphy, Female Human Details Gertrard Dukakin, Male Human Details Adeleva Adleaf, Female Human Details Elysande Feeng, Female Human Details Jeweler: The Sparkling Ring Owner: Paela Talebridge, Male Halfling Details Location: In a temple ward. The street outside has a town crier with the latest news and gossip. Description: The jeweler is a log single storey building, with a heather-thatched roof and dead hedges. It contains large persian rugs on the floor and a large well-used grindstone. Specials: Crystal Arcane Focus (phb 151) (10 gp) Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Exquisite Necklace (5 gp) Other Patrons: Reynard Bulsara, Male Human Details Jane Bulsara, Female Human Details General Store: Ash-hill Whistles Owner: Emma Hardy, Female Human Details Location: In the middle of the slums. The street outside has a town crier with the latest news and gossip. Description: The general store is a brick sprawling single storey building, with an orange shingled roof and a large cellar. Several battered shields hang on the walls. It contains cobwebs in the corners and the walls are covered in paintings and advertisements. Specials: Lantern, Hooded (phb 152) (5 gp) Clothes, Fine (phb 150) (15 gp) Lock (phb 152) (10 gp) Other Patrons: Adeleva Kankin, Female Human Details Cora Wildheart, Female Halfling Details Isamund Perma, Female Human Details Fredert Sergel, Male Human Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Pearl Fatrongbon, Female Halfling Details The house is a timber framed two-storey building, with a small fenced yard and a row of flowers around the building. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest. In one corner is a hearth with a cauldron over the fire. A bunch of dried fruit hangs from the ceiling in long strands.